


"Angie! You'll squeeze the life out of me!"

by hoagiehuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Oma Kokichi, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Sainaga, Young Love, dumb fight, gremlin clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagiehuman/pseuds/hoagiehuman
Summary: After one week of dating, Shuichi puts a ban on Angie's powerful hugs. This causes Angie to deteriorate a little and her art fails as a result. Will Shuichi give in? Or will Angie lessen her hugging?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 18





	"Angie! You'll squeeze the life out of me!"

**Author's Note:**

> A sainaga fanfic in 2021? That's not apart of a huge collection of other ships? Yup. I'm shocked too. Seriously! This is one of my favorite ships yet there's barely any content of them. Of course, the life of a multi-rarepair shipper isn't easy........ *sobs*

Monday. Light breeze. Eating sandwiches together outside of the dining room. Two boys sitting on a blanket. Deep greens and dark blues. Some yellow peeking out from the corner. 

"Wow, that's really interesting, Kore-"  
*Squueeeze*  
"W-wah! A-Angie!!"  
"Hiiii Shuichi!" The yellow smock wearing girl sang in his ear. She held on tight from behind him, as her hands locked on top of his stomach.

"U-uh Angie, did you need something?" The blushing detective stuttered. "Oh I don't need anything~" She whispered close to his ear, which made his face turn beet red. "Ah!! Sorry, Korekiyo, I-I-" Shuichi waved his hands frantically.

"No no, it's fine. I don't mind watching you two. I love seeing the beauty of two people recreating their love in broad daylight...." Korekiyo maneuvered his right hand over his left. His yellow eyes maintaining their focus on the blushing young couple.

They stayed like that until Kokichi threw a water balloon.

Tuesday. Low Air conditioning. Messy bedsheets and ruffled bed hair. A detective oversleeping. Baby blues and cloudy pajamas.

"Nnngh"  
"Knock Knock*  
"Hmm? Oh!! I'll be right there!" Shuichi sluggishly got out of bed and ran to the door, standing there, was his short platinum blond girlfriend with a wide grin.

*Squuueze*  
"Good morning Shuichi!"  
"Ah...Ahhh! Angie!!"  
Morning hugs seem to be longer than afternoon hugs. Breakfast didn't let the detective's heart rest. Multiple teasings came from everybody.

Wednesday. Light breeze. Flower viewing with friends. Pinks, blues, greens, purples, and reds. Once again, yellow creeping from the corner.

"I love seeing the flowers in bloom like this....even if they're artificial." 

*Squuuueeeze*  
"Ahhn!!"  
"A-anyways, the flowers are so p-pretty...."  
"Shuichi, you do know there's a certain island girl wrapped around yourself..." Kaede chuckled. Kaito threw his fist in the air, " Woo! Let's go Shuichi! nothing like a cute girl to hug ya when you're flower viewin'!"  
Maki rolled her eyes.  
"Mhm~" The island girl squeezed him even tighter. Shuichi, shifting uncontrollably in his position, grabbed his lover's hands and put them in her pocket. Her big blue eyes gawked at his, his mouth agape for a few seconds before he realized what he had to say.  
"L-Listen Angie! I'm....putting a ban on hugging!"  
*Gasp*  
"H-huh?"  
"I-its just for a little while! We've only been dating for about a week yet you hug me so much. I-I really think we should limit all this touching..." He explained, keeping his eyes on the floor. Angie poked his cheek, and then tugged on it. "Nyahaha~ what a funny joke Shuichi! Please, don't say it again or else Atua will curse you~"  
He lightly pulled her hand off his cheek. He let out a light sigh, " Angie, I'm serious! You...can't be hugging me like this so often. It's kinda embarrassing, I can't handle it..."  
Shuichi let go of Angie's hand and stood up. "I'm...gonna go to the dining room now."  
As he walked into the distance, his friends sat there, keeping their eyes on the nonchalant island girl.  
"Uh...Shuichi!! Wait for me man!!" Kaito yelled, almost tripping on his slipper, ran after him.

"I'm hungry." Maki sighed and followed after Kaito. Angie still sat there, with the hand that Shuichi held still open.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. " Listen...maybe you could take some time for yourself! I know it might feel a little lonely to be without your boyfriend, but think about all that free time girl! Plus you can still hang out with him later!" Kaede beamed.  
"..."  
"Angie...there's something more to this, isn't there?" She scooched closer to her.  
"More? No no~ nothing of the sort! Atua just wanted me to have a brain break! Yahaha~ just a normal brain break!" Angie waved her arms and patted down her knees. She quickly got up and trotted toward the campus, holding onto her face.

'Does that mean-  
He finds me-  
Embarrassing??"

"No no-  
That can't be-" 

The artist ran all the way to her lab. 

Friday. No air conditioning. Paint and pens everywhere. Ruined easels. Lights turned off.

"Uuughhh!!! Why can't I make my divine masterpieces?!" Angie wailed. Her eyes rested on the ceiling before her, she groaned. "Atua~ can you hear me? I need you, Atua..." 

"Atua...." A tear fell down her cheek. She heard some knocking at the door. "Angie? Angie, are you there? We wanna talk to you..."

'..."  
"Nyeh, she must not be here...."  
"She's gotta be! This is the most likely place she'll be at!"  
"..." 

"Ok!! I'm kicking the door in!"  
*BOOSH*  
Three girls came out from the smoke. "Alright now where's the light..."  
*Click*  
The three girls saw Angie sitting on a stool, her back's facing them. She was facing an easel while several ripped up papers and easels covered in black paint surrounded her. 

"Uh...Angie? You okay? It's been a while since we've seen you..." Kaede slowly made her way towards her. The girl made no signs of movement and stayed like that for a few seconds. Suddenly, she swiftly turned her head and beamed, "Yeah guys I'm fine!!"  
Even though her eyes were shut, the girls could clearly see her wet cheeks and boogers coming out from her nose.

Suddenly, the artist felt two pairs of arms around her and a chestful of cleavage in her face. "Mmmph!"  
"Angie!! Please do not waste your tears on a degenerate male! You are much more than that!" Tenko squeezed her even tighter.  
"Yeah!! Shuichi is a bit of a dumb guy! You should just date me instead!!" Kaede chimed in.  
"Mmmnnph!!"  
"Uh guys? You're suffocating her." Himiko mumbled.  
After some seconds of air, the artist gave them all a smile, as if nothing ever happened.  
"Angie, you don't have to hide your feelings for us! It's okay." The pianist patted her on the shoulder.  
Angie's face finally gave in. Her eyebrows contorted into her forehead. Loud wailing sounds filled the room.  
"It's just....it's just ... I've never...sniff...been in this situation....sniff before!!!" Angie bawled. "I don't want Shuichi to leave me, I want him to be my future husband!!!"  
"Uh, let's dial this back. Angie. You don't have to tell is everything, just let it all out." Tenko patted her head.  
The girls took turns hugging and comforting Angie for a while.  
Kaede continued to hold her and stroke her back. Tenko got some snacks for everyone and recommended they all do some aikido moves to keep their mind off. Himiko tried doing some new card tricks she learned from Kirumi. Soon enough, Angie's face was a little less booger covered. 

"If Shuichi makes you cry again, just know you can always come to me for hugs!!" Kaede rang out.  
"Yeah me too! You can hug me all night long if you have to!!" Tenko rang.  
"Me three... nyeh...I can't do much but I can listen..." Himiko smiled. 

"Heheh.. you guys are so silly. Thanks...for cheering me up. I'll certainly bless you all with something amazing after I speak with Atua tonight!" Angie ran off towards the door.  
"Thank you Angie but it's okay! You don't have to do that. Just go get him girl!"  
"Yeah!! Chase your man!!" Himiko shot up and raised her fist in the air.  
The platinum blonde artist burst through the doors with fire in her eyes.

"Also.... didn't we just fail the Bechdel test?" Tenko sighed. The two other girls tilted their heads in confusion.  
"Eh? A test? What?" Kaede jolted.  
"Ugh...what a pain, I didn't know we were being tested." The small mage groaned.  
"Oh, nevermind.. I just hope we talk about something else next time! Talking about degenerate males gives me a migraine..."

Angie turned every corner, but couldn't see him. Finally, she found him in front of the dorms, talking to Kaito. He was patting his back and they were laughing.  
"S-Shuichi!"  
"Angie!"  
Angie ran into a hug but stopped herself mid-motion. She held her head down for a few seconds. "Shuichi, Atua tells me that not hugging your partner is a grave sin...." She muttered.  
Not knowing how to react to that, Shuichi kept quiet for a few seconds."I...don't like this ban. Could you tell me why...why you made it?" She kept her eyes on the floor, tugging on her yellow smock.  
"Sure. Ah Uhm, well, when you hug me so tightly like that, it makes my heart beat nonstop and it gets kinda hard to breathe."  
He paused.  
" I don't dislike it, but...being touchy-feely like this so often, especially in public, is hard for me to handle..." 

" So-"  
"Shuichi. Atua says-"  
"I-I don't want to hear what Atua said. I want to hear from you. " He clenched his fist.  
Angie, finally looking up, has a small tear in her eye. "I can't stand not hugging you, Shuichi. My papa would hug me almost every day and cuddle me. The people of my village would wrap me in kisses and warm food after every meal. I don't care who looks at us, I....I want to hug the person I love! " She cried.  
Shuichi held onto his chest, with his blush reaching from ear to ear. Angie went back to looking at the floor. He didn't know what to make of it,  
"L-listen Angie, I like hugging you but you can't hug me so tightly when I'm doing something. "  
Angie continued to look at him with her big blue eyes. Shuichi took himself aside and went into his detective thinking mode. After a while, he opened his mouth again.

"Maybe...we could establish hug time? That way you can hug me all you want when I'm not doing anything. It could be for 15 minutes per day..."

"Nyahaha! Yes! What an amazing idea, Shuichi! Could we...start the hug time now?" 

He nodded. Angie leaped from the ground and into his arms, them both descending into the soft grass. The couple giggling as their friends cheered in the background. That is until, Kokichi threw even more water balloons at everyone.


End file.
